Don't cry, Eli
by SonicXLink
Summary: Kai hurts Eli's feelings, then his little sister Kotori, comforts Eli and tells her how she feels, KotoEli AU, Rated T for safety
1. chapter 1

Eli and Kai were sitting down at the lunch table, playing vanguard together, They started dating because Eli was a new girl in school and Kai wanted to teach her all about this new game that had taken over the whole school, however, Eli simply wasn't interested and wanted to go on a normal date instead of going to the card shop to play the card game constantly. After the Kai had won once again, "I win, again, Eli, do you even know all the ins and outs of this game like i was telling you the last few weeks?"

"Listen kai, i'm not interested in this game and i want to have a normal date for once!"

"Oh, come on! This game has taken over the whole school! You have to be into it, all the other girls are!"

"Well, kai, i don't think you love me! You are just using me!"

"But, I do lo…"

"Enough! I want to date someone else! There are more girls in this school than boys and i am a bisexual anyways!"

"Eli, You're just saying that because you're just jealous, That i'm the ultimate master at this game and you just suck at this game!"

Eli's baby blue cerulean cerulean eyes started to sparkle with sadness

"That's right, Eli! You'll never achieve anything in your pathetic life if you keep on failing at this card game!"

"KAI!" Kotori shouted

The blonde started to run away crying. Kotori ran up to him and she was revealed to be his little sister, She was a bisexual as well, and she had a crush on Eli but she was dating his brother. She slapped him in the face and said "You're a jerk, Kai! I thought my brother was better than this, and you know what, i actually had a crush on Eli, and i think know is the perfect time to tell her how i feel!"

Kai's best friend Aichi said, "Kai, i can't believe you said those things!"

When Kai's sister went looking for her crush, Kai started to feel bad and told himself "maybe i went a bit overboard"

When Kotori found Eli, She said "Eli chan! Wait!" as she tackled her on the floor

"Oh my, i'm sorry, i hope i didn't hurt you!"

"You didn't, you're okay"

"Okay, i know kai said mean things to you, but don't cry! I'm right here to comfort you!"

Eli was reminded of what he said and she was crying in Kotori's arms and Kotori said "Eli, did you know i'm actually kai's little sister?"

Eli stopped crying and she said "Y-you are?"

"Yes, i am bisexual, i been wanting to ask you out, but i couldn't because you were dating my brother"

"He never told be he had a little sister, but then again, all our relationship was about was this card game"

"That's right, that's not what relationships should be about, now, will you go out with me?"

"Totally! I'm bisexual too, if i would of known that kai had a little sister, i would have broke up with him and dated you"

"Well, you don't have to go through that anymore, and i am nothing like my brother, i'm very sweet, just like my lips! You wanna a taste?"

"I would like that"

Kotori leaned in towards Eli for a kiss, the two girls had locked lips in a deep passionate kiss, Eli had tasted Kotori's lipstick and Kotori tasted Eli's lipstick, Once Eli broke the kiss, she said "That was my first kiss, and i loved every second of it, you are indeed very sweet"

"I've always you were very pretty, Eli and That was your first kiss, i'm surprised that kai never kissed you!"

"He did not, he was just using me to be his partner in this stupid card game!" Eli replied "And you are not only very sweet and nice, you are also very beautiful"

Kotori blushed and she asked "Well, you didn't tell me yet where you wanna go for our date?"

"How about we go to the park?"

"Sounds good"

With that, the bell rang and the school day was over, Kotori said as Eli giggled, "looks like we're about to go there know"

Kai was walking out of the school with Aichi, and saw Eli with his little sister, Kai went up to Eli and said "Listen, Eli, i'm am very sorry about what i said earlier i really am"

"I accept your apology and we were both wrong, i should've said something earlier, so i'm sorry too"

"You're not the one who should be apologizing, and my sister said she's bisexual too, so did she ask you out, because i see you're holding her hand"

"Yes she did, and i'm happy to have a girlfriend like her"

"Okay, little sis, i have to tell you something important, take good care of Eli and be a better lover to her than i was"

"Of course i will, brother, i love her and i've been crushing on her ever since you were dating her"

"You two seem to be very happy together, bye"

Both girls said bye to him, and they headed off to the park, and they took a peaceful walk. After their walk, they had found a nice place to lay down besides each other next to the lake. Eli noticed as they were laying down together, that her girlfriends tan hair started to get messy and she said "Kotori chan, would you like to brush your hair?"

"I would like that" Kotori said as Eli took out her hair brush from her bag

The blonde started to brush her girlfriends tan hair and while she said, "I want our next date to be to the beach, i wanna see what your body looks like"

"I wanna see how yours looks too"

Eli finished brushing Kotori's hair by tying it with one of her ribbons and The blonde said "I tied your hair with my favorite ribbon that shows my love for you"

With that, Kotori and Eli shared another kiss, and They noticed that sun was about to set, Eli asked, "Would you like to have dinner at my house?"

Kotori asked, "I would like that very much"

With that, the blonde and the brunette exited the park holding hands, heading for Eli's house


	2. Chapter 2

As previously stated, Kotori and Eli went on a date to the park and Kotori was going to spend the night at Eli's house. When they arrived at Eli's house, They took off their shoes at the door, they walked up the stairs and the first thing they saw was Eli's little sister, Alisa. Alisa said to her big sister,

"Hi, big sister! Is this your girlfriend?"

"It is, little sister?"

"Oh, good choice, big sister, she's pretty!"

"Alright, let's all sit down and have dinner" Eli said as her girlfriend and little sister sat down at the table

"Kotori chan, do you mind having hamburgers? It's my favorite food" Eli asked the brunette

"No, not at all, Eli chan! I love hamburgers!" Kotori said to the blonde

So Eli heated them up in the microwave and once they were done heating up, she got out three plates for the three hamburgers, she also poured a 3 glasses of coca cola. Eli and Kotori sat across from each other while Alisa was next to her big sister. Eli and Kotori ate their hamburgers while they played footsies underneath the table, smiling as they playfully rubbed their feet together.

"So, kotori chan, what do you think?"

"It's delicious, Eli chan! Good job!"

Once the three of them were done eating, Alisa went to bed, and Eli kissed her goodnight. Originally, Kotori was going to go home after dinner but, Eli had second thoughts, because she's afraid of the dark and she didn't want Kotori to get scared either walking outside in the darkness either, so she asked her, "Kotori chan?"

"Yes, Eli chan?"

"Would you like me to walk you home? Or do you want to spend the night here?"

Kotori didn't know what to say but she did want to stay with her girlfriend, just for the night.

"I want to spend the night with you"

"That's what i thought" Eli replied "I had another question though"

"Anything"

"I want to ask you but i just want to know if you're ready or not"

"Ready for what?"

"I wanted to know, since my sister asleep would you like to take a shower with me?"

Kotori blushed and said "W-Well, i would love to, i just have never taken a shower with another girl before"

"Me neither, this is going to be a really fun experience"

So both girls walked into the bathroom, Eli turned on the water, The first thing Eli did was remove her hair ribbon. Kotori could now see her long blonde locks in full and she said,

"Wow Eli chan! I've never seen you with your hair down, I mean you're so pretty already, but you look even prettier with your hair down!"

After that, they had removed their school uniforms and were now in their underwear. Eli was wearing pink bra and undies, and Kotori was wearing green bra and undies. Eli said,

"Damn, girl! I had no idea how hot and sexy your body is!"

Then Eli slapped Kotori's butt and Kotori had let out a cute yelp as Eli could see Kotori's amazing breasts in full and she started to grab them. As she was playing with her breasts she said, "You got such nice and pretty boobies, Kotori chan!"

"So do you, Eli chan!"

Kotori started to wash Eli's blonde hair with shampoo. After that, Eli had returned the favor by washing her girlfriends back with body wash. After they had finished in the shower, they came out of the bathroom wearing bathrobes and towels in their hair. Eli asked, "So Kotori chan? How did you like our shower?"

"That was the best shower ever! Especially because i took it with a beautiful girl!"

When they got into Eli's bedroom, they had removed their bathrobes and towels, getting dressed for bed. Eli put on a pink nightgown and Kotori put on a green nightgown. They got underneath the bedsheets cuddling together. Eli said,

"Good night, Kotori chan"

"Good night, Eli chan"

Both girls shared a goodnight kiss and fell asleep in each others arms with Kotori resting her head on Eli's chest so she could hear Eli's heartbeat as they were asleep in complete content.

Meanwhile, Kotori's brother Kai, Invited his best friend Aichi over to play vanguard with him since there was a tournament coming up soon. With every game, Aichi kept on beating him.

The blue haired boy said "Kai, why do keep on losing, i know you're better than this!"

"To be perfectly honest with you, Aichi, i'm letting you win"

"Y-you are? Why?"

"Because i just need someone to love after i lost my girlfriend!"

Aichi blushed, "K-Kai? Are you saying you're saying you're in love with me?"

"Yes, Aichi, since my sister's bisexual and she's in a relationship with my x-girlfriend, I think i've become a bisexual too"

"Alright Kai, i'll be your boyfriend and we will win this tournament together!"

* * *

Lol, I'm not a huge fan of Yaoi, But Kai X Aichi isn't too bad! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
